This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a seal assembly having a flow-through tube that communicates conditioned airflow aboard an adjacent rotor assembly.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Gas turbine engines channel airflow through the core engine components along a primary gas path. Portions of the gas turbine engine must be conditioned (i.e., heated or cooled) to ensure reliable performance and durability. For example, the rotor assemblies of the compressor section and the turbine section of the gas turbine engine may require conditioning airflow.